Mending
by Jallielover0202
Summary: Steve comes back from a one month mission with his seal team to Danny in coma. This is a slash but there will be no graphic stuff. It is going to be a short story and mostly fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Steve stepped off the plane and took a deep breath of the Hawaiian air. He was finally back home on the island. He could almost feel Danny wrapped in his arms and he desperately wanted to make that dream a reality. He had spent the last three months chasing down two criminals that had it out for his old seal team because they had taken out their father years ago. He and his seal team had killed one then his commanding officer, Commander Jenkins, said that the other was dead. He would not say how or why just that they could go home. Jenkins wanted to meet with the mayor so Steve had told him he could catch a ride with whoever came to pick him up. Secretly he hoped it would be Danny but the man had not responded to one of Steve's letters in the last two weeks so he was not holding out much hope that he would be there to greet him. Steve would be relieved to see for himself that his team was okay and that no one was seriously injured in his absence. Jenkins had told him a week ago when Steve got back to base that his team in Hawaii was fine and that Steve needed to stop worrying. Then he gave the unit the news that they could go home. Steve's suspicion was that Danny was not coming was confirmed when he saw Chin standing at the terminal gates. Steve smiled and gave chin a hug then said.

"Hey chin we have to drop? Commander Jenkins here by the Mayor's office then we can go get a beer and catch up."

Chin gave him a weird look when he mentioned getting a beer then said;

"No problem Brah"

Steve desperately wanted to ask Chin where Danny was and see why he had not been answering his letters but he was afraid the answer would be that he had found someone more available and not wanted to tell Steve in a letter. So he just watched Chin as he led the way back to Steve's truck. Chin looked exhausted and worried. Whenever he looked at Steve he looked a little mad. Steve got into the passenger's seat and Chin drove to the governors' house. They dropped off Jenkins then headed in the direction that Steve knew only led to the hospital. Steve turned to Chin when he realized where they were headed and said;

" Man my house is in the other direction the only thing out here is the hospital"

As soon as he said that it was liked chin snapped he jerked the wheel of the car to the side and slammed on the breaks. Parked the car and turned his angry eyes to steve and yelled;

" WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? Danny has been in the hospital in a coma for two weeks and you're worried about the damn beer. When you did not respond to the letters we sent or the message we left with your captain we assumed it was because you were upset now it sounds like you do not care at all"

Steve felt like he had been kicked in the stomach his mind was racing Danny was in a coma, what letters was chin talking about, what message, who did this, where did it happen, how did it happen,

Steve was gaping at chin as the voice in the back of his head that had been telling him something was wrong came back full force his heart felt like it had stopped.

"What do you mean Danny is in a coma! What happened? Is he breathing? What are his chances? "

Chin looked stumped his voice was tentative when he asked "You mean you did not know?"

"No I didn't know you think I would have wasted time escorting the captain if I had known? What messages are you talking about I never got one"

"I called and talked to your captain he said he would tell you that Danny had been shot and was in a coma."

The words were ringing in Steve's head. His mind was racing Danny had been shot he was now in a coma. He turned to Chin and growled "drive" He felt the car in motion but he could not take in the surroundings all he could think about was how Danny looked as he had said goodbye. The smile he wore to assure grace that her Uncle Steve was coming home and the look that promised there would be hell to pay if he was harmed while Danny was not there. Danny still did not trust his old seal team after the disaster that was Nick's betrayal. Steve was jolted put of his thoughts by Chin driving over the bump at the entrance of the hospital parking lot. Steve did not even wait for Chin to park he jumped out and started running toward the doors. The need to see Danny increased with every step he took.

He heard Chin call out "He is in room 713" He threw a hand in the air to show that he heard. He slowed as he reached the door and jogged toward the stairs. Thanking God that he had just spent the last two weeks running ops so he was in shape to run the stairs. He raced up the stairs and reached Danny's room in record time. He stopped outside the door and took a breath. Steve was swamped with terror as to what was waiting for him on the other side.

A.N: okay so this is my first story let me know what you think I am open for suggestions. I am also looking for a beta for this story. Ok so my mom got hurt and can't walk for the next week so I have been doing her work this week and will do the same next week so the new chapter will not be up this week. I am sorry and I will try to have it up before July 6 but it depends on how fast my mom gets better.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. okay so sorry this has taken so long but here it is. General disclaimer I do not own any of the characters in this story.

As Steve stepped into the room, his military side catalogued all the windows and items that could be used to defend them if necessary. He also vaguely registered Kono's jacket and Graces backpack in chair in the corner. His eyes focused on the figure laying on the bed. Danny was abnormally pale he looked whiter then the sheets. Steve forced himself to look past the pale skin and catalogue the rest of him. He was hooked up to a heart monitor and an IV but there was no breathing tube so Steve took that as a positive thing. Steve stood beside the bed just watching Danny breathe to reassure himself that he was still there. A couple minutes later Steve heard the door open and tensing he turned around to asses who came in as he turned he heard a gasp and saw Gracie race forward with an exclamation of "Uncle Steve". Steve caught her around the waist as she threw herself into his arms. He looked up and nodded at Kono who was standing in the door she smiled sadly and mouthed

"welcome home". Steve put his focus back on the little girl who was burrowing herself closer to him. She looked the same as before he left maybe a little tired but he figured that it was understandable. He sat in one of the chairs that had been put in the room and pulled Gracie closer. He started rocking her and murmuring reassurances to the crying girl. He heard the door open and looked up to see Chin enter the room and go stand by Kono. He wrapped an arm around her and nodded a greeting to Steve who was still rocking a frantic Gracie. Steve saw Chin lean down and whisper something in Kono ear. She nodded to him and reached over and grabbed her coat from the chair right next to Danny's bed. Chin looked up at Steve and pitched his voice low and said

"Were going for coffee you want some?" Steve nodded and continued rubbing Gracie's back. Steve heard the door shut behind them he continued to rub Gracie's back and murmur reassuring words to her till she had calmed enough that she was no longer crying just hugging him. Gracie had just been leaning into him for the last few minutes so Steve leaned back to get a look at her he grabbed a Kleenex for her and wiped her face. He gave her a smile and asked

"Now where is my favorite Gracie smile?" she gave him a watery smile

"that's better now what's with all the tears?" Gracie looked down and started fiddling with the hem of his shirt. It made her look like a little girl again. She wouldn't look him in the eye her voice was sad and quiet when she replied

"You didn't write me back the last time and Mommy said you probably were too busy to write but I knew that wasn't true cause you would never get to busy then daddy got hurt and I heard Uncle Chin and Aunt Kono saying they couldn't reach you and you weren't returning their messages so I was worried you got hurt and they didn't want to tell me and make me worry but I just worried more." Steve could see a Williams rant gaining steam so he cut it off

"Gracie I am sorry I didn't write back but it wasn't cause I was too busy. My letters got lost so I didn't get yours. I am sorry I made you worry and hunny if I ever got hurt and they knew about it Kono and Chin would never keep it from you they would tell you."

"I know super Steve I just was worried."

"Well why don't you tell me and Danno what we missed" He smiled when she jumped down and went over to the chair opposite of Steve next to Danny's bed and started telling him and Danny all about her school that week and the lessons her mom and step Stan had been taking her to. As Steve listened he watched her hands flying around as she demonstrated different parts and he could see flashes of Danny doing the same in his head. Steve felt what he had been missing the whole time he was on assignment the only thing needed to make him absolutely right would be Danny opening his eyes. Gracie's watch beeped at 5 minutes to four and Gracie sighed and told Steve "Mommy says he can't hear me"

"ah Gracie" Steve walked over and crouched in front of her "of course he can hear you and I am sure that you being here helps" A few seconds later there was a brief rap on the door before it was open and Rachel was walking in. Steve was at alert the instance there was a knock he had stood up and put himself in front of Grace instantly. He recognized Rachel and stepped aside a second after she walked in but did not relax his guard. She nodded when she saw him and he was a little pleased when he saw surprise shoot across her face when she recognized him. He kept his face blank ad she said "Hello Steven" he returned the greeting with a nod and a "hey" She looked at him and said " you may tell Kono she may pick up grace as two again tomorrow at our home" He smiled at her cool tone and said "No problem Brah see you later Gracie" he grinned even bigger at her obvious annoyance to his casualness. She nodded again and ushered Gracie out who kissed Danny's cheek whispered bye to him and waved at Steve.

A.N As this is my first story I underestimated how difficult it would be to find time to work on so hopefully the next chapter will be up before the 22 of August but I am not sure. Still looking for a Beta anyone interested please PM me. I had a couple people leave names in their reviews but I couldn't find their accounts so if your still interested message me. Lastly Thanks for all the encouraging reviews :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Steve sat in the seat Gracie had vacated for five minutes just staring at Danny his thoughts were racing now that he didn't have grace to focus on. How had Danny been shot? Who did it? Did they catch him? Why had the captain been kept his messages and letters from him? That thought made him angry his captain, his friend had been holding back information about someone he knew Steve cared about. Steve heard the door open and was on his feet standing defensively in front of Danny before he could blink. He barely resisted the urge to pull his gun he registered Kono and Chin standing in the door. Chin smiled "Hey brah just us" Steve relaxed and smiled apologetically back "Sorry still running on battle instincts" Steve sat back in his chair Chin took the other chair pulled it so he was across from Steve and Kono dropped down onto Chin's lap. Steve watched as Chin's hands automatically moved to her waist to steady her and the kiss the two exchange made him long to be able to do the same with Danny. Steve relaxed back into the chair and reached over and grabbed Danny's hand and he hated how lifeless it felt in his. Whenever Steve took his hand Danny would squeeze his hand he would start tapping his thumb against Steve's hand. Danny's hands never held still they always bounce, shake, or move in some way. Seeing them so lifeless brought his thoughts back to the situation, back to the unanswered questions he had. He looked up at Chin and growled out "Tell me how this happened."

Chin pov

Chin had known this moment was coming since he had blown up at Steve in the truck and seen the absolute shock and panic coming over his face. He still was not sure what to tell him though. They had no clue why the guy shot Danny; they had no idea who the guy laying in their morgue was. They could get no ID anywhere in any system. They were being stonewalled by someone but they couldn't figure out who. Chin could still see how it went down he had gone over it looking for some clue as to why he had attacked Danny.

~Flashback~

Chin was walking out of the building they had just finished solving their latest case his eyes swept the parking lot he picked out a few people loitering around and Danny walking to his car. Chin caught a flash of movement and turned to see a middle aged guy walk up to Danny he stopped about ten feet away he shouted something but Chin was too far away for him to hear what. Chin's instincts were screaming danger so he started towards them trying to appear casual when all the sudden there was a gun in the guys hand and a shot and a bullet in Danny before he could dodge. Chin had his gun out and firing before the guy could turn Chin was firing before the guy could turn. Chin dialed while he ran he updated Kono and told her to call for the medics. After assuring that the perp was dead he raced over to Danny and started trying to stop the blood. Danny was already out cold from hitting the pavement.

~Flashback over~

Chin was drawn out of his thoughts by Kono squeezing his hand. She knew how much not having the answers tortured him. He looked up at Steve turmoil clear in his eyes "we have no idea what happened" he explained what he had seen and how after they knew Danny was stable they had written and left messages with his Captain. Told him how they had run prints, facial recognition, and DNA through every database and system they could but with no ID they could not figure out why the guy targeted Danny. "I swear Steve it is like the guy didn't exist aside from shooting Danny." Chin just watched Steve as he talked and saw the determination in his eyes he would most definitely be getting to the bottom of this. "Ok I want a copy of everything you've tried to get an ID and the autopsy result and-" Whatever he was fixing to say got cut off by his phone ringing.

Steve picked up his phone and growled a little as he answered

"Lieutenant Commander Steve Mcgarret speaking" the greeting was terse with anger dripping from every word.

"Hey McGarret I am done with the mayor can I catch a ride back to base?"

Steve let out a breath and forced himself to sound happy "Sure Captain be there in thirty"

He snapped the phone shut and let an evil smile come into play "Chin your with me, Kono you watch Danny." Steve stood and they both responded with a quick "Yes boss"

The cousins stood and while they were saying their goodbyes he bent down and kissed Danny's forehead and whispered "love you Danno be back later" in his ear. As he stood the cousins separated and Kono took his seat by Danny's head. He and Chin went heading out the door Chin looked over at him he could see the anger in all of Steve's movements chin asked quietly "Where we going brah"

"To get some answers from my captain" Steve growled out. Chin nodded "I'll drive so you can go over what we got" Steve nodded gratefully as he sank down into the passenger seat and began going over all the files Chin had put into the truck earlier when he went to pick up Steve.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chin hopped in the driver seat while Steve jumped into passenger seat. He pulled out and headed to the Mayor's place. He looked at Steve who was reading his account of the incident. Chin glanced over and said, "There isn't much and all we have the shooter is the photos Max took. We were hoping you could use your pull to get an ID."

Steve pov

Steve hummed absently in answer to Chin but continued looking through the reports. Steve looked through the pictures taken of the perp's car and silently agreed with Chin that this was some kind of revenge hit. He flipped through the rest of the photos of the scene. Then came to the photos max took of the perp that shot Danny. Steve felt like a bucket of cold water had been dumped on him. Staring up at him from the photo was a very much dead Alex Connelly. Steve was confused and angry Connelly had been dead for two weeks... that was time that Steve didn't need to be in that freaking jungle and worse Connelly had had enough time to stalk his team and shoot Danny. Why had his captain kept them out there if he had known Connelly was dead? Chin had entered the picture a week before Steve's unit had been recalled out of the jungle. His captain had to have know about it. He also had to have known that Connelly had shot Danny. Why didn't he tell Steve? these questions and more just kept circling around in Steve's head. Steve pushed the confusion back and focused on the anger right as Chin pulled to a stop in front of the Mayor's house. Steve hopped out trying his best to control the anger that was threatening to explode. His head was reeling with the information that had just been came around to stand in front of the truck watching the man that seemed to be at the heart of all this mess strolling toward him with a smile on his face. The Captain stopped in front of Steve and said "Hey Mcgarrett thanks for the lift back to base." Steve gave him a dark predatory smile and said "Sure no problem Cap" with a casual shrug. Steve hopped in the front while the Captain got in the back. Chin started driving towards the base. The truck was quiet but Steve could feel the tension in the air rolling out of Steve and pushing in all directions. Steve could see that Chin felt how tense he was because he seemed to tense in response. The Captain seemed oblivious to it all, he gave Steve the opening he needed easily. He changed his focus from the scenery outside the truck to Steve and asked "So Commander are you enjoying catching up with your friends?"

"yes well imagine my surprise when I was told my BEST friend is in a coma." Steve forced out through gritted teeth as he turned and fixed the Captain with a dark look. "I am sorry to_" Steve cut him off with a growl "Don't even bother. I was even more surprised to hear that they left messages with my Captain and he had neglected to inform me." The Captain was shifting nervously in his seat. his eyes darting from chin to the speedometer and the practically empty wide open area around them. He seemed to realize he was trapped in this car with two dangerous men who were currently very mad at him. The Captain swallowed loudly and said "Well see" Steve cut him off again with a dark scowl. " I was not finished now imagine how my surprise grew when I looked at the mug shot and see the very same Alex Connelly that you informed us was no longer a threat put my partner in said coma and that my team didn't have an ID on the perp because they were being blocked." Steve's voice rose and he pinned the Captain with another harsh glare when he said " He was here searching for revenge for his brother and you had us searching the damn jungle." Steve finished the rant with a growl. The Captain waited a minute before he started to speak his voice was low and wavered a little but he seemed to gain confidence that Steve would agree with him as he went on. "We didn't know that he had left the jungle Steve."

"Fine I get that but why hide my mail, my calls, and not pass on the messages? and why not recall us when you realized Connelly was dead." The Captain's voice was dripping with superiority and indignation like he couldn't believe anyone would dare question him when he answered Steve. Steve raised an eyebrow at the tone then looked at Chin as if to say is this guy serious Chin's answer was to roll his eyes and shrug. The captain however oblivious to the mens silent communication went on not realising that with every word he was digging a deeper pitt. " I held your mail because my informants on the island said that your partner, Damien, had been attacked and was injured. I didn't know that it was Connelly but I knew it would distract you from your mission." Steve and Chin both stiffened Steve could feel the anger rolling off Chin and he knew he wasn't much better at the moment. This man had but his family in harms way and kept Steve from them when they needed him and he didn't even have the decency to get Danny's name right. Steve growled a little under his breath and tensed his fist fighting the urge to punch the captain because he knew no matter what he couldn't become physical without repercussions. The captain continued to prattle on what he apparently thought was good justification for his actions. "I kept the calls from you for the same reason I still had not been informed that they were searching for Connelly's identity and I needed you completely focused not worrying about some guy back on the island. The day I recalled your unit and told you all you could go home was the day that I was told your unit was had Connelly in their morgue and were trying to id him in connection to the attack on your partner." Steve was practically vibrating with tension now he growled out "And yet you still didn't tell me" The Captain seemed a little surprised and perplexed at the anger in Steve's voice. He shifted nervously and rubbed at the back of his neck "Well honestly I was hoping I would be long gone by the time you found out, but then the mayor wanted a meeting and I couldn't refuse. I knew you wouldn't see that it was for the best straight off I figured you would need a couple of days." Steve looked at him incredulously "for the best!" he exclaimed in disbelief " I spent two extra weeks traipsing around in the jungle while my FAMILY thought I had abandon them" Steve's voice rouse with the last part of the statement. His voice dropped to a deadly growl and he looked the Captain in the eye "how is any of that for the best?" They had come within eyesight of the base. The Captain seemed to gain steam and courage he gave what Steve thought was meant to be an intimidating glare and growled out "you would do well to remember Mcgarrett that I am your superior and you should watch how you speak to me." Steve just raised an eyebrow and stated "you would do well to remember Captain" dripping from the address made the Captain's eyes widen in surprise "that I no longer work for the Navy, I volunteered for this mission because you couldn't catch them on your own and as that mission is now over I no longer have to take your orders. In the future do not even bother asking for my help because I will NEVER work with you again." Chin pulled to a stop in front of the base gates. Steve growled out "Now get out and I will not be held responsible for what I do to you if i EVER see you again is that clear?" The Captain nodded and climbed out of the truck looking a little worse for the wear. As Chin pulled away and headed away from the base Steve seemed to run out of steam. He deflated back into the seat he looked around after a minute and looked at Chin with confusion clear on his face "This isn't the way to the hospital" the question clear in the statement. "no its not I am taking you home where you can shower and change" chin stated. Steve looked like he was going to protest when he looked down and realized with a jolt he was still in fatigues. Steve sighed and nodded his head. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

Chin pov

Chin glanced over at Steve as they headed to Steve's house he had seen the anger deflate out of Steve. He knew that the guilt would hit soon, Chin started going over the information he had taken from Steve's confrontation with the Captain in his head. Connelly had been targeting Danny out of revenge it fit what they had found in his car and the fact that he had just appeared out of nowhere. Chin's thoughts once again turned to Steve he knew his brother well enough to know that even though it wasn't his fault he did not know he was going to be extra hard on himself for not coming home sooner. He also the only person who had any chance of getting it through Steve's thick skull that this wasn't his fault was currently temporarily unreachable in a coma. Chin couldn't even think about what would happen if Danny didn't... Chin shook his head to dispel that train of thought it was not even an option Danny would wake up. Chin couldn't believe any different because if they lost Danny then they would lose Steve and losing either one of them was not a fucking option.

A.N Sorry for the delay in updates, School is in full swing so I have been slow typing up this chapter. Again I am sorry for all the grammar mistakes but I still have not found a beta. Several people pm me but I couldn't find them later so if anyone is interested just send me a message. I am not sure when I will have the next chapter up but it will definitely not be before my finals which take place in four weeks. So I hope you enjoy and as always reviews are welcomed.


End file.
